


The Bird

by 1prittypony1



Category: Freeform: Poetry
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1prittypony1/pseuds/1prittypony1
Summary: My first poem.





	The Bird

The bird tries to fly free  
But it’s chained to the rock, you see  
And so he looks across the sea  
There he sits and dreams of home   
Cold and hungry and all alone

So seasons come and seasons go   
And there he sits and waits alone  
The human chained him there   
Did it without a thought or care

On his dying day  
The bird opens his beak to say “free”


End file.
